Black Angel
by Innocence-sorrow
Summary: Le jour de la 20ème lune, l'ange noir viendra emporter la vierge blanche" Une simple phrase dans une lettre, une menace. A l'ombre d'un arbre il l'observe lire sa lettre. Bientôt, très bientôt la vierge blanche appartiendrait à l'ange noir qu'il était.


Auteur : Moi xD Au grand malheur des perso :p

Disclaimer : Persos pas à moi, malheureusement et vue les rôles qu'ils ont ils doivent s'en réjouir T.T

Pairing : Vous le verrais en lisant l'histoire :p

Notes: Fic venant d'une idée légèrement sadique xD.

Allen Walker à tout d'une adolescente (oui désolé je voulais changer et faire un perso principal féminin mais j'ai pas du tout envie de prendre Lenalee allez savoir pourquoi et puis je voulais prendre Allen et le transformer en fille va mieux pour cette fic, pour des raisons qui seront expliquées plus tard xD) comme les autres, mis à part le fait qu'elle soit albinos et qu'à l'âge de 19 ans elle ne soit qu'en Terminale. Pourtant, depuis quelques temps elle reçoit des lettres... d'étranges et effrayantes lettres. A causes de cela elle se retrouve obligée de quitter ses parents qui vivent aux États-Unis pour se cacher, espérant ne plus recevoir de lettres. Pourtant, rien n'y fait son harceleur et tenace et la retrouve, même dans Paris. Heureusement pour elle, Yû Kanda, son professeur principal sera là pour l'aider. Mais quel est donc le lien entre les lettres et Black Blood (nom pourri mais j'avais pas d'idée xD, je vais essayer de le changer), le mystérieux assassin ne s'en prenant qu'au jeunes femmes?

Paris, ville des lumières, cité des amoureux.

Un couple, un énième passe devant lui, mais il n'y prend pas garde, après tout il est trop occupé à l'admirer. Si il avait accordé un tant soit peu d'importance, il aurait vu le sourire extatique de la jeune femme qui semble éblouie, malgré la nuit noire, par la bague en or surmontée d'un saphir qu'elle porte à la main. Encore une qui à fait l'erreur d'accepter la demande de mariage de son chers et tendre...

Enfin il est lui même mal placé pour faire cette remarque étant donné qu'il est lui même amoureux, et qu'il espère, de tout cœur, qu'Elle l'acceptera, qu'Elle l'aimera, et qu'Elle aussi pleura de bonheur quand il lui la fera sienne. Mais ne nous emballons pas trop vite, pour le moment il est simplement là, à l'observer, Il lui faudra du temps, il le sait, mais il finira par le capturer, ce jolie petit oiseaux blanc.

La jeune femme s'arrête, et se tourne dans sa direction, sûrement une curieuse. Elle l'observe, il n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'elle est surprise par le long manteau de cuir noir qu'il porte.

Mais il n'en à que faire, il est obnubilé par sa beauté.

La femme porte son regard vers ce qu'il observe. Il a de la chance, Elle a fermé le rideau de la porte menant sur le balcon de son appartement. La curiosité de la jeune femme ne sera pas satisfaite ce soir. Pourtant, malgré le fait qu'elle ne l'ai point vu, il se sent furieux, lui seul est en droit de l'observer!

Brusquement il se retourne, et fixe d'un œil mauvais le couple. Sa fureur est palpable et ce soir il n'a pas besoin de se retenir, après tout il n'y a pas de témoin.

Le futur mari? Peut-il vraiment être considéré comme tel?

Après tout il n'est qu'un faible humain. Lui il est bien, bien plus que ça. Il n'aura aucun mal à le faire taire. Et puis, même si ce n'est qu'un homme, il pourrait faire un repas acceptable... non... les hommes ont un goût bien trop amer pour lui, il préfère les femmes, elle ont un goût tellement plus exquis... et avec son physique c'est tellement facile de les faire venir jusqu'à lui.

L'homme l'observe d'un regard tellement niais, il ne semble pas comprendre qu'il se trouve devant le plus grand prédateur qui existe, et que c'est lui la proie. D'un geste rapide, trop rapide pour lui, il sort une lame de son manteau.

Le sang gicle, éclaboussant la jeune femme qui tente de pousser un crie de terreur. Il l'en empêche d'un geste de la main puis l'assomme. Utilisant le haut de la fille, il nettoie la lame du poignard qu'il tient, puis fait disparaître celui-ci sous son manteau. Attrapant l'inconsciente, il la cale sous son épaule, ne semblant faire aucun effort pour la porter, et s'éloigne, laissant le corps de vider de son sang, plaignant, un peu, la personne qui demain trouverait le cadavre qu'il venait de décapiter.

Il ne laisse aucune trace de chaussures dans la terre humidifiée par l'arrosage automatique. Devant le parc l'attend une voiture couleur nuit dans laquelle l'attend un homme, celui-ci semblant s'ennuyer, et qui quand il l'aperçoit, jette la cigarette qu'il tient pour en allumer une autre.

"- J'apprécierai que tu ne tache pas les siège de ma voiture.

-Je ne suis pas sale.

-Toi non mais elle si, alors dans le coffre."

Après un léger soupir d'exaspération il s'exécute, il sait très bien que si il ne coopère pas il sera bon pour rentrer chez lui à pied. Pourquoi à donc t-il fallut que sa bagnole tombe en panne maintenant?

"-Je te signale que c'est une vieillerie, c'est donc normal qu'elle lâche." Fait remarquer l'autre, semblant avoir lue dans ses pensées.

Poussant un léger grognement il s'assoit dans le siège passager, et, après quelques instant de silence, demande:

"-J'aimerai savoir, pourquoi tu m'aide?"

Lâchant une bouffée de fumée l'autre répond:

"-Car je suis ton ami voyons!

-Ah bon? Le célèbre Jack l'éventreur a des amis?" Raille-t-il.

"-Je n'y peu rien si les allemands n'ont aucune imagination!

-C'est sur, ils ont juste piqué ce surnom aux anglais." Ajoute-t-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il pique une cigarette dans le paquet que lui tend son ami. "Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question: pourquoi?

-Pourquoi je t'ai aidé à quitter les États-Unis, te trouver un travail et une demeure en France aussi rapidement? " Demande l'autre, le visage sérieux.

"-Oui, pourquoi toi, ta famille et lui m'aidez.

-Nous ne voulons que ton bonheur, et nous sommes ravi que tu l'ai enfin trouvé. Il est donc tout à fait normal que nous t'aidions tous à l'attraper. Tu fais parti de notre famille toi aussi.

-Mouai... Mais pourquoi tu es là, maintenant?" Demande-t-il légèrement suspicieux.

"-Car je voulais voir à quoi ressemble le petit ange de mon petit chéri d'amour, bien sur!" S'exclame l'autre, tout son sérieux ayant totalement disparu.

Un léger bruit se fait entendre, il provient de la malle.

"-Je ferais mieux de te ramener chez toi, elle va bientôt se réveiller." Fait remarquer le conducteur en démarrant.

"-Oui.

-Veille à ce l'on découvre le corps de la dernière, assez loin de Paris. Il faudrait pas qu'elle fasse le rapprochement entre les meurtres et toi.

-Ne t'en fait pas, même si elle le fait, elle n'avertira pas ses parents ou la police." L'ébauche d'un sourire naît sur son visage.

"-Et pourquoi cela?" Demande son ami, perplexe.

"-Elle en a assez de fuir, elle veut m'affronter et me montrer qu'elle n'est pas faible." Répond l'homme.

"-Tu semble sûr de toi.

-Je la connais c'est tout.

-Évite tout de même de trop t'attaquer à des civils de Paris, ou alors débrouille toi pour faire croire à des suicides ou des accidents.

-Je pourrai toujours demander de l'aide à ta petite soeur chérie de toute façon.

-J'avoue que dans ce domaine elle possède beaucoup d'imagination et d'idées."

La voiture s'arrête devant une demeure d'un des quartiers chics de Paris. Il sort, mais son amis le retient son bras.

"-Au fait, tu devrais récupérer dans voiture après demain." Déclare le conducteur.

"-Cool, j'aurai plus besoin de devoir t'emprunter ta Volvo et supporte tes menaces de mort affreuse si je ne fait, ne serais-ce que la railler.

-Avoue qu'elle est agréable à conduire!" Réplique l'autre, un large sourire collé au lèvre.

Il ne répond pas, il n'en a pas besoin, après tout l'autre sais très bien ce qu'il pense, ils se connaissent depuis si longtemps à présent. Il sort le corps encore inconscient de la jeune femme et son ami démarre sans attendre. Il ouvre le portillon devant lequel il se trouve et pénètre dans le jardin de sa demeure. Une haie gigantesque le protège des regards indiscrets de ses voisins, les empêchant d'observer par la même occasion le magnifique jardin qui lui fait fasse.

Jardin que sa victime ne verra sans doute jamais.

Traversant d'un pas rapide la distance qui le sépare de la porte d'entrée, il pénètre la demeure. Il ne prend pas la peine d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur pour éclairer la pièce, après tout il n'en a pas besoin. Il abandonne son manteau sur l'une des chaises se trouvant dans la cuisine, révélant une chemise d'un blanc éclatant. Puis d'un pas assuré il se dirige vers une porte, ou plutôt une trappe, dérobée,cachée sous un tapis, révélant un long escalier aussi noir et profond que les ténèbres dans lequel il pénètre. Dans le noir le plus total il descend l'escalier qui se finit sur une vieille porte bloquée par un simple verrou. Rapidement il tourne la molette et pénètre dans le sous sol. Il appuie sur l'interrupteur se trouvant à sa droite, et après quelques instants d'incertitude une ampoule éclaire de sa lumière blafarde la pièce. Un faible gémissement retentit, éblouie par la faible lumière, une jeune fille, n'ayant sûrement pas passé la vingtaine, se replie sur elle même dans un coin de la pièce.

Elle est terrifiée.

Ne lui accordant ne serais-ce qu'un regard il va poser où plutôt jeter sur le petit lit, se trouvant à l'opposé de la jeune fille, la femme qu'il tient. Il va s'asseoir dans le fauteuil face au lit et se retourne vers l'adolescente:

"-Réveille là."

L'ordre à était murmurer, mais elle sais que si elle ne s'exécute pas il la massacrera. Impassible, il observe la jeune fille se relever difficilement pour se rendre auprès du lit d'un pas incertain. De nombreux bleu recouvrent sa peau si blafarde, elle n'a plus revue le soleil depuis un moment, et est visiblement sous-alimentée. Intérieurement il sourit, c'est drôle comme l'espèce humaine est prête à tout pour survivre, même quand la mort est certaine ils font tout pour rester en vie le plus longtemps possible. Avec un faiblesse extrême elle tente de réveille sa future proie, et fini en désespoir de cause par la faire tomber du lit. Troublée l'autre se réveille et met quelques instant se souvenir des instants qui ont eu lieux, et l'observe avec effroi une fois ceci fait. Il se tourne vers l'adolescente qui s'est prostrée par terre, économisant le peu de force qui lui reste.

"-Monte à l'étage et nourrie toi. Tu te rendra ensuite à la salle de bain et prendra un douche. Je te trouverais ensuite des vêtements adaptés à ta taille."

Pendant quelques instants la gamines resta immobile, sans doute trop abasourdie. Il fut même obligé de se répéter:

"-Dépêche toi! Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à sortir de la maison, de toute façon je te retrouverais avant l'aurore." Rajouta-t-il en voyant la lueur d'espoir briller quelques instant dans les yeux bleu de la jeune fille.

Lentement, elle se dirigea vers l'escalier et alors qu'elle venait de disparaître de son champs de vision il rajouta:

"-Je t'offre une chance d'avoir un peu plus de liberté, ne la laisse pas passer, enchérit l'homme."

Une fois sûr que la petite soit assez loin pour ne plus rien entendre de ce qui se passerai il porta son regard vers la femme. Le regard déjà sombre de l'homme sembla s'emplir de ténèbres.

"-Votre mère ne vous a-t-elle pas appris qu'espionner les gens est extrêmement impoli?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Face au silence de la jeune femme qui le regardait horrifiée il continua, un sourire sarcastique se formant sur ses lèvres. "Ne me regardez pas comme ça! C'est uniquement de votre faute si votre chers fiancé est mort."

"-Monstre! C'est vous qui l'avez tué!" S'emporta la petite brune, les larmes ruisselant le long de ses joues.

"-Seulement à cause de vous," fit-il remarquer. "Si vous ne m'aviez pas espionné, votre petit ami ne serait pas mort à l'heure qu'il est.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi?! Avez-vous fait ça?!

-Je vous l'ai dis il y a deux secondes..."Répondit l'homme, l'amusement se peignant sur son visage. Il attendis quelques secondes avant de se répéter. C'est à cause de vous que je l'ai tué.

L'incompréhension pouvait se lire sur le visage de la femme.

Son sourire s'élargit.

"-Vous n'avez, vraiment, aucune idée?

-Ne me dîtes pas que... C'est à cause de cette fille que vous observiez?!" Hurla-t-elle, sa voix tremblante montant dans les aigües.

Il tiqua. Immédiatement son sourire disparu et une lueur mauvaise apparue dans son regard.

"-Alors comme ça vous l'avez vu?"

"-Et pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas vu?" Répondit la femme, un sourire ironique ornant son visage alors que les larmes dévalaient toujours le long de son visage.

Un instant plus tard, elle se retrouverait planqué contre le mur, une main glacée serrant sa gorge.

"-A ta place je ne jouerais pas à ce petit jeu avec moi." Fit-il remarquer, un sourire éclatant collé au visage.

Ses yeux eux, ne riaient pas.

Elle tenta désespérément de le faire lâcher prise, pourtant rien n'y fit, c'était une poigne d'acier qui l'étranglait. Ce fut seulement au moment où elle était sur le point de s'évanouir qu'il se décida à desserrer son cou et à l'envoyer, avec une force incroyable, s'écraser violemment contre le mur. Elle laissa échapper un faible gémissement alors qu'il se rapprochait d'un pas lent et mesuré. Un sourire sadique se forma sur son visage quand la femme, tentant de le fuir, s'était retrouvée acculée contre le mur face à lui. Il était à moins d'un mètre d'elle quand d'une voix mielleuse qu'il déclara:

"-Je crois qu'il est temps d'arrêter de jouer."


End file.
